


Heard on High

by Missy



Category: Lilith and Adam (The Alphabet of Ben Sira)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fights, Introspection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Woman on Top, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's a ridiculous argument, and Lilith is well aware that it is.
Relationships: Adam/Lilit | Lilith (Abrahamic Religions)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Once Upon a Fic 2020





	Heard on High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



She was made of the dirt and grit of the planet. Heavy and rough, with gravel burning in her gut and hair made of twigs and vines. She was born freestanding – of the same clay which had borne him. So her request to be seen as more than part of him, and as her own person, seemed utterly reasonable when she made it.

Naturally, she wouldn’t allow herself to lie beneath him. “You haven’t known the pleasure of a woman’s weight upon your belly,” she told Adam, who scoffed and stared at her in disbelief at such a declaration. He might rejoinder that she had never known the weight of a man atop her, but he wasn’t quick of wit as Lilith was, and did not have much to say to such a notion. 

“You would rather the pleasure of a man’s body upon you,” he said. And she knew with his implacable look and his thunderous eyes that he believed himself absolutely in the right. 

Lilith simply glared at Adam. “Oh?” she flicked her dark hair over her shoulder and straddled his lap. All around them Eden quickened, water burbling along in fish-swollen brooks, leaves waving in the warm breeze. The trees were fat with oranges and dates and olives.

Lilith hated it here, in this false paradise where her true nature could never show. In truth, in her skin, the malignant malevolence of hell glowed. Something called her name, on and on, like a demon beating a kettle drum. Someone was trying to pull her closer to the edge, into the fire, into the hell which she wished to embrace. But there wasn’t anything she could do now – she must lie with this man and listen to him name the animals and bugs and the fruit in the trees.

She loathed him and yet couldn’t help but find him hilarious and pathetic in his wishes for dominion over her. He barely had dominion over the worms crawling at his feet and the elephants brushing against his arm. To think he might subdue one such as her! 

But she pretended to be lambent and sweet in his grip. To prove her point, she lay herself across his lap and stroked herself against his bronzed skin. Adam’s throat worked against the nothingness within his mouth; he seemed to be in some sort of private agony, and Lilith knew what she had stirred in his bones, in his heart.

It was her job to keep the man’s heart happy and keep his life running smooth as a bolt of silk, though she had no real interest in doing either. She did give him a little sylphlike smile, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, long and thick and red, running like a river of blood down her back.

“Poor babe,” she said, and straddled his lap. 

She did not trust his clumsy mouth, his rough hands, to stimulate her body, so she did so herself, her soft fingertips and their sharp claws plucking at her nipples. Her fingers make the long, slow, icy slide between her legs, and then stroke her clitoris, eyes drifting half-shut, watching him as he watched her with slack-jawed hunger.

She knew, then, how to touch the heart of him and make it stir like a stem in the wind – base lust, how typical. She also knew that to touch him was to touch poison. But she touched him, stroked him, until he began to shed dew.

Holding his cock in her hand – the only part of his body she could confess to loving - she thought she might slice him to pieces. Just so he would remember what it was to be helpless and afraid beneath another’s boot.

But no, she wasn’t that cruel of a woman. 

Instead, finished arousing herself, finished arousing him, she crouched over his lap and took him into herself with a groan. Beneath her, his flesh leapt and he gasped; she bit back a moan. In this, they were as perfectly matched as their arguments suggested. Using her thigh muscles, she rose and fell upon him, her eyes locked onto the trunk of the tree. He might be anyone lying between her knees. He might be Satan himself. 

And yet, the even balance between them was so perfectly attuned that only the devil would insist they belonged asunder. It was exercise and arousal as they collided, and he began to buck up beneath her, grasping her by the hips and holding her tight. She would have protested the gesture of ownership, but instead she grumbled out a sound of pleasure and used his chest as a ballast. There was nothing else holding her up, and nothing else to bring her to orgasm. He was as selfish in his pursuit as she was in her own.

So with a free hand she slipped her fingertips between her legs again. In automatic rhythm did her fingers stroke, and as they rushed and rolled and teased, she bit back a groan. There was pleasure, like a thunderbolt – then there was joy. It fell upon her like rain and cleansed everything else.

He might do what he wished with her – in fact he was holding her by the hips and thrusting up, up, up now, then holding high and pulsing his useless seed into her body. Lilith floated away on the pleasure, like an imp on a cloud, her lips turned up into a secretive smile. 

Then it was over and gone, a repast long forgotten, like a meal left to dry out under cool leaves in a tree, high from the bears and pumas her had named. She didn’t know the name to this recipe of pleasure, and by the time she was replaced by a beautiful, golden-haired woman of innocent, empty-headed curiosity she would have long forgotten it, watching her children die and live, die and live, because for all of the knowledge He possessed, he had nothing to arm himself against a woman who had determination on her side.

“Now,” she whispered sweetly, bending over Adam’s body to whisper the words into his ear, “you see that it’s not so bad.”

Adam grunted like an ape, dislodging her from his lap. Lilith smirked at his sunburned shoulder.

 _If only I could have the cock without the man,_ thought Lilith to herself, as she fell into a light sleep beside him.


End file.
